Fighting Club G-EGGS
Fighting Club G-EGGS was a professional wrestling stable that competed in New Japan Pro Wrestling. Led by Yuji Nagata, it consisted of wrestlers with sporting backgrounds.Manabu Nakanishi www.OnlineWorldofWrestling.com History G-EGGS originally formed in March 2000 and it featured Nagata, Manabu Nakanishi (Nagata's Tag Team Championship partner), Yutaka Yoshie, up and comer: Masakazu Fukuda, and former UFC fighter Brian Johnston. One month into the group's formation, on April 14, Fukuda (competing in the 2000 Young Lions Cup tournament) collapsed following his match with Katsuyori Shibata after taking a flying elbow smash.New Japan Pro Wrestling - Strong Energy II 2000 Puroresufan.com He was rushed to the hospital but died on April 19 due to bleeding of the brain; he was 27 years old.Masakatsu Fukuda www.puroresucentral.comNew Japan Pro Wrestling - Strong Energy II 2000 Puroresufan.com Following the loss of Fukuda, G-EGGS continued on as a group and rebounded at Wrestling Dontaku 2000, where Yoshie defeated Satoshi Kojima while Nagata and Nakanishi successfully defended the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Naoya Ogawa and Kazunari Murakami.New Japan Pro Wrestling - Wrestling Dontaku 2000 Puroresufan.comNew Japan Pro Wrestling - Dome Show 2001-2005 www.ProWrestlingHistory On July 20, 2000, Nagata and Nakanishi lost the IWGP Tag title to Tencozy (Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima).New Japan Pro Wrestling - Summer Struggle 2000 Puroresufan.comIWGP Tag Team Championship Wrestling Database Following the title loss, all four G-EGGS members entered the 2000 G1 Climax.New Japan Pro Wrestling G1 Climax 2000 Puroresufan.com In the end, only Nagata and Nakanishi made it past the round robin portion with both winning their block.New Japan Pro Wrestling - G1 Climax 2000 Puroresufan.com In the end, both lost to eventual winner Kensuke Sasaki (Nagata in the semis and Nakanishi in the finals).New Japan Pro Wrestling - G1 Climax 2000 Puroresufan.com In the fall of 2000, G-EGGS began a rivalry with Masahiro Chono and his Team 2000 stable. The two factions battled in 19 singles and tag matches throughout the October 2000 tour with the winning team getting matchmaking rights at Battle Final 2000.New Japan Pro Wrestling - GET A RIGHT!! BLACK VS. G-EGGS Puroresufan.com G-EGGS began the series well but with Team 2000 having 10 wrestlers to G-EGGS 4 proved to be the deciding factor as Team 2000 made a comeback and eventually won the series 11-8.New Japan Pro Wrestling - GET A RIGHT!! BLACK VS. G-EGGS Puroresufan.com The following tour, G-EGGS entered the 2000 G1 Tag League with Nakanishi and Yoshie forming a team while Nagata team with New Japan Army member Takashi Iizuka.New Japan Pro Wrestling - G1 Tag League 2000 Puroresufan.comhttp://www.prowrestlinghistory.com/ Pro Wrestling History In the end, Nagata and Iizuka emerged victorious by defeating Tencozy in the finals.New Japan Pro Wrestling - G1 Tag League 2000 Wrestling Database At Battle Final 2000, G-EGGS wrestled an opening six-man tag before the young lions as humiliation by Team 2000. Despite this, G-EGGS (Nagata, Nakanishi, and Yoshie) won, defeating Junji Hirata, Takashi Iizuka, and Kenzo Suzuki.New Japan Pro Wrestling - Battle Final 2000 Puroresufan.com At Wrestling World 2001, Nagata entered the tournament for the vacated IWGP Heavyweight Championship but lost in the first round to Hiroyoshi Tenzan.New Japan Pro Wrestling - Wrestling World 2001 Puroresufan.comNew Japan Pro Wrestling - Wrestling World 2001 Wrestling Database After Wrestling World, G-EGGS did little for the next few months; on June 16, 2001, Nagata broke up G-EGGS and the members went their own way. Championships and Accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 Time)- Nagata and Nakanishi **G1 Tag League (2000) - Nagata and Takashi Iizuka References External links *Profile at Cagematch Category:Units Category:NJPW Units